evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Hearts Casino
The Happy Hearts Casino is a giant royal casino run by the narcissistic Queen Mary Heart and her loyal husband King Winston who both ruled the entire magic world of Wonderland and it is a location in the 2009 Syfy (formerly Sci-Fi Channel) TV miniseries Alice. This fabulous towering casino which is part house of cards, part skyscraper, was not built for the ruling Heart dynasty and the radiant "gem" of all of Wonderland, it was designed to a factory for producing "Teas", intoxicating emotion-comprised elixiers made from the extracted "Pearls" (positive feelings) of "Oysters" (Wonderland epithet for kidnapped humans from Earth). The casino was destroyed by Alice Hamilton and her Wonderland friends and Prince Jack Fredick Heart (Jack Chase). Areas *'Grand Hall': : The main chamber of the Happy Hearts Casino, complete with sitting tables, elevators and red windows. * Game Room: : The popular main attraction within the Happy Hearts Casino. This gaming saloon is complete with a small performance venue at the center of the room with 4 stair pedestals at each side of the Game Room, used by dancing female Suits (often called by some as "Go Go Dancers") to perform on stage. The gaming tables in the room are prepared and used for game such as craps, roulette, baccarat, blackjack, and poker. *'Laboratories': : A series of labs constructed in the huge basement area of the casino. *'Truth Room': : An interrogation room with magical technology that was designed to change the shape and color of its enviroment. It is where evil brothers Dr. Dum and Dee control the room and sadistically torment the prisoners. *'Eye Room': : A room used as a prison. * Throne Room: : The royal chamber which is at the apex of the casino. Gallery Images The Happy Hearts Casino's Grand Hall.jpg|The Grand Hall The Happy Hearts Casino.gif|The Happy Hearts Casino Happy Hearts Casino.jpg|A concept art of the Happy Hearts Casino. Game Room.jpg|A concept art of the Game Room. Happy Hearts Casino's Throne Room.jpg|A concept art of the Throne Room at the Happy Hearts Casino. Happy Hearts Casino's Grand Hall.jpg|People fleeing the Grand Hall. The Happy Hearts Casino Logo.jpg|The official public logo of the Happy Hearts Casino Happy Hearts Casino Logo.jpg|The official logo of the Happy Hearts Casino. The Happy Hearts Casino Logotype.jpg|The official public logotype of the Happy Hearts Casino. Happy Hearts Casino Logotype.jpg|The official logotype of the Happy Hearts Casino. The Happy Hearts Casino Card.jpg|A Happy Hearts Casino playing card. I Think Your Luck is Finally Changing.jpg|"I think your luck is finally changing." Residents Queen Mary Heart & King Winston Heart.jpg|Queen Mary Heart and King Winston Heart King Winston Heart & Queen Mary Heart.jpg|King Winston Heart and Queen Mary Heart Queen Mary Heart.jpg|Queen Mary Heart Mary Heart the Queen of Hearts.jpg|Mary Heart aka the Queen Hearts. King Winston Heart.jpg|King Winston Heart Winston Heart the King of Hearts.jpg|Winston Heart aka the King of Hearts. Trivia * The Happy Hearts Casino had a fictitious website of its own promoting Syfy Channel's Alice as shown in posters/artworks at www.notcot.com alongside those of the emotion-based drug-selling Wonderland Tea Shop and the elite detective agency White Rabbit Inc. *The main theme for the Happy Hearts Casino is the 9th track "Disco Daze" of Alice (Original Television Soundtrack). *The casino is considered to be the “Caucus Race” of the original Lewis Carroll story, a perfect metaphor for the modern rat race where people run around in a circle competing with each other, but with no end in mind, because “No one ever loses, and no one can ever win.”. This is true to the popular casino quote "everyone is a winner" as said by one of the Suits in the casino's Game Room. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Magic Category:Technology Category:Elementals Category:Oppression Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Prisons Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Contradictory